What If: You Were Cat Valentine
by The Girl In The Hourglass
Summary: What if you were Cat Valentine? Make Cat's choices for her, and watch as your story comes to life. More info inside Author's Note. Please leave your thoughts! You make the story!
1. Chapter 1

What If: You Were Cat Valentine

(A/N: Okay, this is gonna be like those What If books by Liz Ruckdeschel. I will give you some options after every chapter. You guys will vote in the reviews. Please, leave your input!)

Cat giggled, pulling a piece of candy from her bra as she set off to Sikowitz's class. She shoved it in her mouth, biting down on the sweet, creamy, strawberry flavor. Entering the class, she sat down, smiling. Tori and Andre sat in front of her, Robbie on the other side of the room, Beck beside her. Jade stormed in at the same time as Sikowitz.

"Okay, kids, today we're gonna do an exercise in dialogue. I've noticed that some of you aren't doing well in your playwriting. Either you're dialogue is too simple, or too extravagant! You will need partners for this project, and it needs to be a partner you can communicate with. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an extra important staff meeting to go to, about my special sausage." He laughed and dashed out the door. Cat stared at him, her own giggles escaping. Robbie looked at her hopefully.

"Hey Cat, wanna be my partner?"

"Um..." She liked Robbie, but it was awkward working with him, 'cause of his crush on her.

"Actually, I wanted to work with Li'l Red, I got a character she'd be perfect for.", Andre said. Cat beamed. She was so popular today!

"Cat, wanna work with me?", Beck asked. She knew he wanted to work with a girl who wasn't either his ex, or hopelessly in love with him, which struck a cord with her. She looked over at Tori and Jade helplessly, but it seemed they were planning to work together. She let out a soft mewl and turned back to the boys. Beck cocked his head and glanced at her, a lock of hair falling over his concerned brown eyes.

"Cat, why don't you take some time to think about it and call your choice, so you don't feel so overwhelmed, okay?"

"Kaykay...", she said softly. She sat away from them as each person started drawing their ideas out, and Jade and Tori were writing together. She liked Andre, but she'd never worked with him before, and so it was kind of a scary thought. Robbie was obviously going to put in a boyfriend/girlfriend thing, which meant kissing him, which was gross. And Beck would be a fun choice, and there would be no awkwardness, but she knew how hard Jade was taking the breakup and didn't want to cause drama...

As soon as the bell rang, she took off, buying herself a slice of cheese pizza and eating a solitary lunch. She was trying to gauge each rejection's refusal, but even that didn't make a valid point, because each would either take it lightly, or be used to it! She made it through school, avoiding the boys. She didn't want to pressure herself. At home, she laid down on her bed and thought for a while, finally picking up her phone and calling...

_What would you do if you were Cat and put in this situation? Pick the big brother type (Andre), the best friend (Beck), or the boy with a crush on you (Robbie). Review and vote._


	2. Chapter 2

What If: You Were Cat Valentine

Chapter 2

...Beck. She called Beck. She waited through the dial tone, wondering for a moment if she was too late, but then deciding that if he could date Jade, who was queen of nighttime phone calls, he would surely be awake at... what was the time? 10:37.

"Hey Cat.", he answered sure enough, his tone warm and happy. She smiled, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"I'm gonna work with you. When should I come over?"

"Tomorrow after school, if that's cool. I can give you a ride, and I can drop you back off at home too."

"Kaykay!", she giggled, twisting a lock of red hair around a pink-manicured finger. They talked for a few more seconds.

"So what's our dialogue?", she asked.

"It's a surprise." She knew he was purposely baiting her, waiting for the inevitable "But Beeeeeeeeck!"

"But Beeeeeeeeeck!", she whined. He laughed, and the sound filled her ears. She giggled herself.

"I'm not telling!", he laughed. Then there was a loud crash from his side of the line.

"Beck!"

"Yes Jade?" His tone was weary, resigned. She didn't think it was right that Jade still just waltzed into his RV after breaking his heart.

"Who are you talking to?", she asked suspiciously.

"My dialogue partner.", he said, then into the phone: "Goodnight Cat."

"Night Beck.", I said, hastily hanging up. The next morning, she woke up and dressed in a pink baby doll dress with white sixties boots, pulling her hair up into a high, curly ponytail. She did her makeup then went downstairs, happily eating a fresh strawberry toaster strudel from her mom, then she and her broither got in the car to get to school.

She dashed into Sikowitz's class as the bell rang, late because her locker had gotten stuck. She sat in the seat besides Beck and Tori. Tori was inanely chatting Beck's ear off, and she could see the boredom in his eyes, even though he smiled and laughed politely. As soon as he noticed her, he smiled for real, holding out a piece of paper.

"Read it." She gazed down at it, studying the lines, a slow smile spreading across her face.

"It's perfect!", she giggled. He smiled at her and then she felt a sharp tug on her ponytail.

"Hey Cat...", Jade began in a dangerous tone. She looked up nervously.

"Whatty?", she asked softly.

"You all cozy here with Vega, and Beck?", she asked. She nodded. Jade's eyes flashed darkly.

"Well maybe you should come sit with me, in the back, hm? We can play a game. You loooove games, don't you Cat?" She nodded helplessly. Beck stood up, gazing at Jade calmly.

"I'm sorry, but Cat is my partner, and I need her to sit here, nice and safe." He stressed the word safe and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her feel protected, and defended. Sikowitz comes in and makes them start rehearsing. Cat and Beck go over their lines and cues, not wanting to actually rehearse in front of everyone.

After school, Beck and Cat head out to his car, and get in, surprisingly avoiding his fan club. She got in the front and he drove her to his house. They went into the RV and Cat plopped down on his bed.

"Okay, let's start at the part where Avan and Ariana are on the hill.", Beck suggested.

"Kaykay!", Cat beamed. "Avan... I want to tell him how I feel but he's in love with someone else..."

"How could that be possible? You're the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Oh stop, you don't mean it.", she giggled half-heartedly. He stared at her.

"I do mean it. And if this guy doesn't see it he's blind." Cat smiled. She loved acting, she really felt like she were Ariana, in love with the very boy she was confessing to. But after a while, during acting, you just got hungry. Her stomach rumbled and Beck stopped in the middle of his line to chuckle and gaze at her.

"Hungry? We can go out to get something."

"Can we really?! 'Cause I'm reeeeeeal hungry.", she admitted.

"Sure. Wanna go to Nozu, Karoke Dokie, or that new pizza place?"

"Hm, let's go to..."

_So guys, where will Cat and Beck go for dinner? Nozu, for sushi, Karaoke Dokie for meat and music, or do you dare to try the new pizza place? You decide!_


	3. Chapter 3

What If: You Were Cat Valentine

Chapter 2

"...pizza! Let's get pizza!", she beamed. Beck chuckled, grabbing her hand and leading her out to his car. When they got there, he led her in. They sat at a booth across from each other. The room was designed to be a dedication to music, with various genres represented by color schemes, like pop was pink and neon yellow. Then they had mixtures of genres represented by color combos, like punk rock was black and blood red. Cat looked for a musical soundtrack section, and found one that had a booth of deep red, crushed velvet red, like broadway curtains. A huge smile broke out across her face and she led him to the booth. She pointed to the RENT poster and soundtrack cover.

"That's my favorite musical.", she exclaimed, grinning.

"Mine too.", Beck agreed amiably, leaning back and pushing his bangs aside casually. Cat played with the ends of her ponytail.

"I love your acting.", she said. He laughed.

"Thanks. I love yours too. You always seem to lose yourself in your character." She blushed. Beck was praising her? Someone besides her parents? Wow... She was usually only in the background.

"Everyone, listen up! It's time for you to show us your musical skills? Wanna be on Broadway? Prove it! Saturday, at seven o'clock, we'll be having representatives from New York to scout out you kids who love musicals! Perform a scene and a song to show you've got what it takes! That's all, oh and uh, Metal Table Three? You're burgers are done!" Cat stared at the waiter who was announcing. He had gorgeous blue eyes, and shaggy blonde hair in his eyes. Her heart rate sped up. Play it cool, Cat, play it cool. She stood up.

"Cat wait. What are you eating?"

"Order a cheese pizza, kay?", she said, going over to him. He noticed her coming and smiled.

"Hey. Sorry I haven't gotten to your table yet, the Pop girls haven't given me a break."

"Huh? Oh, it's not about that! I wanted to sign up for the Broadway thing."

"Oh. There's a list, uh, right here." He tapped the wall next to Cat's head, where, sure enough, there was a sheet of paper reading sign up. She started, then blushed.

"Oh." She hastily scrawled a signature, then dashed back to Beck, who had placed the order with a waitress. Sitting down, she noticed Beck's curious look.

"Signed us up.", she said.

"Us? But Cat, I never said I wanted to-"

"Please Beck! This could be our big break! And it's the day after the acting exercise in Sikowitz's!" Beck sighed.

"Fine." The waitress soon came with the pizza and they started eating.

"What are we gonna perform?", he asked, finishing a slice.

"We could do the I Should Tell You scene from RENT?", Cat suggested. Beck nodded.

"Okay... But let's not tell Jade or Tori. I don't want to get pressured when they're probably gonna make it anyway."

"Kaykay!", she said, finishing her first slice. "I'm full Beck."

"Already? You don't eat very much do you."

"Not unless it's candy.", she said. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know, you're gonna keel over of sugar shock someday.", he said. She shook her head in protest.

"Nuh-uh!" She childishly stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled, and, done himself, he pulled out some money and paid the check.

"You don't have to-", she began, but he cut her off.

"When I take a girl to dinner, I pay, okay?" She nodded, blushing, and they left. He drove her home, and they both smiled all the way.

The next day, Cat skipped into class wearing a pink tank top and sparkly dark blue denim jeans. She and Beck were going first.

"Cat, Beck. I trust you had fun rehearsing last night?", Jade said darkly, glaring daggers at Cat. Cat nodded meekly, staring at the darker girl, then going up onstage with Beck, waiting for Sikowitz, who finally appeared and gestured for them to begin.

"Ariana!" Beck called from one side of the stage. Cat turned aorund, surprised.

"Avan! Oh my god, you scared me!"

"I saw your Slap status. Why are you so sad?" He walked towards her, concern filling his expression. She sighed.

"Remember how I told you I had a crush on that boy?", she asked sadly. He nodded.

"I found out he had a girlfriend..." The scene went on until the very end.

"No! Ariana!", Beck yelled, falling to his knees beside her. She looked up at him, weakly coughing, a knife at her side, wrists covered in red paint.

"Avan... Remember that boy I told you about?", she asked raspily. He nodded. "Well... It was you..."

"Me? But-"

"I know... Who could ever love me?"

"I do... I love you...", he said, tears springing to his eyes. She took a shuddery breath and caressed his cheek, then her eyes slid close. Then they stood up, taking their bows. Cat giggled. Tori and Robbie were crying, actually crying. Jade stared at the two, looking suspicious.

"Excellent! A+!", Sikowitz yelled. Cat squealed, bouncing. The bell rang and they all left. Jade approached Cat, handing her a note. She unfolded it and read it. 'I'm sorry. Wanna come over today?' She was shocked. Jade never said sorry unless she really meant it.

"Cat! Wanna go to the mall with me?" Cat looked up at Tori.

"Uh..."

_So. Should Cat meet up with Jade and find out why she's been so mean? Will she salvage their friendship? Or should she go to the mall with Tori, where she knows for a fact it's safe?_


	4. Chapter 4

What If: You Were Cat Valentine

Chapter 4

"Sorry Tori. Gotta go catch up with Jade." She hurried off to her other classes, not even waiting for the Latina's response. After school she walked out to Jade's car, nervously playing with her red hair. Jade stared at her for a minute, then got in the driver's side. Cat got in on the other side and buckled in. They were silent during the ride until Jade reached for her CD Player and hit play. Cat recognized the song as Jade's favorite, Bleed (I Must Be Dreaming) by Evanescence. She glanced at Jade, who was driving with an erie calm. She looked down at her lap, playing with her phone.

"Cat?", Jade asked quietly after a minute. She looked up.

"Whatty?", she asked in an almost choked tone, fearful. Jade sighed.

"Do you see why I loved him?", the darker girl asked. Cat thought about it for a second, then nodded.

"Yeah."

"Are you in love with him Cat?"

"No.", she said honestly. Jade looked over at her.

"I am.", she said softly. "But I know that if he ever wanted someone else, unless it's Vega or Trina, I... I wouldn't let myself be bitter about it. I was jealous at first, of you hanging around him so much. Then I remembered. I'm your best friend." Cat nodded earnestly, reaching out and placing a hand on Jade's knee. "And I know that you wouldn't brag to me, or show off to make me angry... So... I guess what I'm getting at here is, if you ever did love Beck, Cat, I'd be okay with it..." Here her voice cracked and Cat looked over. To her shock, Jade was crying. Cat reached over and made an uneasy turn to the road, stopping the car. Jade pulled her knees up to her face and sat there for a minute or two, crying, until Cat couldn't help it. She wrapped an arm around the other girl and hugged her tight, and for once, she didn't push her away, only held her closer. Outside of the black car, the sun slowly set, until the stars and moon were visible against a velvety background. Eventually, Jade started the car and drove Cat home. Cat felt at peace, strangely enough, as if pieces of her life were clicking into place. She gave a small smile, and she and Jade started singing together, and everything felt right again.

The next morning was the Saturday where she and Beck were going to the Broadway thing. She waited for him outside, thinking of the lyrics in her head. She stood in the air, feeling confident, and happy. Beck pulled up and she got in his car, then they drove to the pizza place. She'd started to think of it as theirs.

"You ready?"

"Of course I am!", she beamed. "I'm so excited!" The two got out of the car, walking in. Beck grabbed Cat's hand as they approached the table. They sit through a couple of scenes, then walk up. They hold each other's hands, facing each other.

"_I should tell you I'm disaster, I forget how to begin it..._", Beck bagan, singing softly. Cat gazed up at him softly.

"_Let's just make this part go faster, I have yet to be in it I should tell you..._", Cat crooned up at him.

"_I should tell you..."_, Beck echoed, raising a hand to caress her cheek. She smiled, resisting the urge to nuzzle into his hand.

"_I should tell you..._", Cat sang softly. He smiled back at her, grabbing her hand and both turned to face the audience.

"_I should tell-_", Beck began, but she pressed a finger to his lips.

"_I should tell I_ _blew the candle out, Just to get back in..._", she admitted, looking away from him in chagrin. He tipped her chin up.

"_I'd forgotten how to smile, Until your candle burned my skin..._", he reassured.

"_I should tell you..._", she said, then paused, as if uncertain.

"_I should tell you..._"

"_I should tell- Well here we go Now we-_", they sang together, then Beck stopped her.

"_Oh no, I know there's something in- Here goes..._", he began.

"_Here goes..._", Cat shadowed, her eyes slowly filling with tears. He was so beautiful when he sang...

"_If so, it's starting to-Who knows?_", Beck sang. She started relating the whole song to their careers. It was all a metaphor, but it calmed her nerves.

"_Who knows?"_, she sang softly. He smiled encouragingly, yet discreetly, and she felt better.

"_Who knows where? Who goes there? Who knows? Here goes- Trusting desire, starting to learn... Walking through fire without a burn... Clinging a shoulder, a leap begins... Stinging and older, asleep on pins... So here we go... Now we-_" They sang the duet part, their voices wrapping around and weaving with each other's, making a perfect, beautiful harmony. Looking around, she noted that many faces were teary, and others were staring in awe at them. She blushed slightly.

"_Oh no..._", Beck sang, pulling her close and hugging her tightly to him. She nuzzled against him, smiling out at the audience.

"_I know..._", she sang back. His hand caressed her back, and she found herself unable to resist and turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"_Oh no..._", he crooned above her head.

"_Who knows where? Who goes there? Here goes, here goes, here goes, here goes... Here goes, here goes..._", they sang together, then Beck cupped her face and kissed her. She'd known it was coming, as part of the scene. They kept kissing, until it was signified to be over, and immediately they pretended to be blushing and explaining themselves. They took their bows and everyone started clapping and cheering. A man in a black suit walked over to the duo.

"I am Director Scott Stevens, I'll be doing the show Legally Blonde on Broadway this summer, do you think you two might possibly wanna-"

"YES!", Cat squealed, bouncning up and down and hugging Beck tight.

"Yeah!", Beck exclaimed, grinning. The director dealt with a few more minutes of paperwork, and made plans to meet them, then left, not even bothering to watch the rest of the try outs. Cat clung to Beck, squealing at the top of her lungs. Now she had only one question: What she was going to do for the rest of the night?

_Should Cat hang out with Beck the rest of the night, spend more quality time with Jade and Tori, or hang out with her brother?_


	5. Chapter 5

What If: You Were Cat Valentine

Chapter 5

Cat smiled at Beck, and he opened his mouth to say something.

"Look, Cat, we've been hanging out a lot, and-"

"Write our names on the wall in the back of the bar-" Ke$ha suddenly started blaring, causing some of the pop girls to start grinning and giggling. Cat gasped, pulling out her phone and hitting talk.

"Hello?", she asked, her smile lingering in her voice.

"Yo Kitten, we're going to a party tonight, you wanna come? You can bring those two hot chicks you hang around, huh?"

"Ryan?", she asked.

"No, it's the Hacker, and I'm here for your cyber cash." Sarcasm heavily lined the words, and she felt herself start to blush, giggling, before she answered her brother.

"Yeah, I wanna come.", she beamed.

"Awesome. I'll pick you up at..." He trailed off expectantly.

"Tori's or Jade's. Not sure yet. I'll text you, kay?"

"Alright. Don't forget. And the password is Monroe." At her brother's parties, a password was used to keep out "snitches and ex bitches", according to him.

"Kaykay!", she exclaimed, hitting the end button. Beck was staring at her. "...Hm?", she asked him, tilting her head in confusion.

"...You do realize that song is about sex right?", he asked slowly. She nodded. "And you realize you put that as your brother's ringtone, right?" Her jaw dropped and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"...Oh man...", she said, dumbstruck. He laughed and ruffled her hair. She giggled, then pulled out her phone and sent a mass text to Jade and Tori. 'Party w/ my bro, want 2 come, can we meet at Tori's house?' Not even a second later Jade opened up a three-way text thingy that Cat had never learned the name of.

JWScissors: I want to come, your brother is awesome. But I want to stay at my house to get ready, so can we just get picked up separately?

Victorious: Yeah, for once I agree with Jade.

KittyCat: KK! Let me tell him.

She texted her brother, who sent back an okay. She gazed up at Beck.

"Can you drive me home? Me and Tori and Jade are going to a party!" She beamed, twisting a lock of red hair around her finger. He nodded and led her to his car. The night air was warm, with a slight breeze that felt like a lover's embrace on her skin. She smiled, closing her eyes and relishing in it. She felt Beck squeeze her hand and she opened them, getting in.

When she got home she went upstairs and dressed herself. She wore a lacy pink minidress with a black bustier, with matching pink pumps. She straightened her hair and left it down, textibg her brother that she was ready.

"Cat?" Jade's voice echoed up the stairs to her room. She jumped. She'd been dozing off the last few minutes. Dashing out of her room and down the stairs, she skidded to a stop in front of Jade, suppressing the urge to hug the girl.

"Jade! Oh my god, I've got so much to tell you!", she squealed, grinning. Her brother came in, his straight, dyed black hair falling over his left eye, and wearing a black leather jacket with a black Three Days Grace concert tee and black jeans with chains. She ran to him and hugged him hard around the middle. "I'm going to Broadway!", she yelled. Jade stared at her.

"Broadway?", she repeated.

"Yes! Beck and I are going to be in Legally Blonde the musical this summer!", she exclaimed. A strange look passed over Jade's face, before she smiled.

"Cool.", she said.

"My little Kitten's gonna be a Broadway star!", Ryan laughed, ruffling her hair in a way that reminded her of Beck, which set her to blushing. She was having so much fun with Beck... A few more pleasantries were exchanged, then they left to pick up Tori, getting in her brother's car. She sat in the back, letting Jade in the front, but it took a while for her to realize that Jade was... blushing... Just the tiniest bit that could be confused for makeup, but Cat knew better. Was it possible...? Did Jade like Ryan?! Holding off a squeal, she restrained herself to a silent giggle as she gazed out the backseat window.

"Where is the party anyway?", Cat asked after they'd picked up Tori. Her brother shot her a look in the rearview mirror, his dark brown eyes dancing merrily despite his dark look.

"The old Weston place." Cat's eyes widened. She liked going to the parties, but the Weston place scared her. It was a set of apartments out of Hollywood, back before they'd removed some of the slums. The apartment had been left standing, without electricity, without water, and heavily graffitied. Jade grinned sinisterly, the headlights on the highway reflecting off her teeth in a way that made her shiver. Tori noticed.

"Cat, are you cold?", she asked, despite the warm temperature.

"No!", she said quickly, shaking her head. Her brother pulled over to a gas station.

"You girls, get out and go to the bathroom. There's nothing out there." Tori left immediately, Jade following after a moment's hesitation. As soon as the door clicked Ryan turned around.

"Are you okay?", he asked gently. She nodded.

"Last time...", she began.

"I won't let anyone hurt you...", he promised, turning in his seat to kiss her forehead. "I promise Kitten..." She smiled softly, nodding, then left the car to use the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" the other girls asked as she slipped into the dingy, dim room. She nodded, and the other girls didn't push.

A/N: This will be a long chapter split into parts. No choices today, just news and an apology. I'm sorry for not updating, there was some trouble. And for the news: During the party, there will be a series of good and bad choices. If you make the wrong choice, we start over and the story is lost. Choose wisely.


End file.
